tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Umeko Takeda
Umeko Takeda is a major supporting character in Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced and is the de-facto second in command of the Replacement Mew Mew team. She is created by Shiny_re. Bio and Personality Umeko grew up in a much more dense suburb of Tokyo. She lives with her father, grandmother and two little brothers, who she's been taking care of since her mother left the family. As the oldest in a family mainly comprising of boys, Umeko grew to be a rather loud and hot-headed individual, usually controlling her wild younger siblings by yelling at them. She's very independent with a care free, whimsical nature, but also likes to take care of others and look out for them. This along with her charismatic demeanor meant that Umeko was always quite popular at her schools and gained friends quite easily. However, Umeko is very sensitive under her hard outer core. She is easily upset and though she feels the need to look after others, she can also be quite selfish and immature at times, as well as irresponsible. Umeko also childishly holds grudges or over exaggerates her problems, leading her to seem like a drama queen at times. Apearance Civilian form In civilian form, Umeko has black hair in a cropped cut and pale blue eyes. Her features are quite sharp and pointed; her most notable feature is her short bushy eyebrows. She is a little below average in height and is a decent weight. Umeko wears the schools standard uniform, but often unbuttons the blazer. At the café, her uniform is lavender, and she wears non-standard socks that go up to her thighs. When wearing casual clothing, Umeko often goes for darker colours and short shorts or skirts. Mew Mew form In Mew form, Umeko's hair and eyes turn lavender and her hair changes style slightly, with part of the left side of her hair being pinned into a swirl. She wears a lavender halter top with a tailcoat-like finish at the back and with black shorts underneath. Her shoes are black stilettos and she has detached shirt cuffs on her hands (there is a bow on one of these cuffs) Story Prior to TMMR : Umeko originally lived in Hokkaido but moved to the same Tokyo district Natasha lived in halfway through elementary school. Though she was new to the school, Umeko's bright personality quickly made her settle into her new surroundings, and she befriended Natasha and Rinzen during that time. When she entered the same middle school as her friends, she chose to join the Mew Mew fan club Natasha arranged to support her friend. During TMMR 'Becoming a Mew' : At the beginning of the plot, Umeko is at the beginning of middle school with Natasha. During their journey home one afternoon, the two girls pass out and Umeko suffers a hallucination of a penguin. The next day, she finds out this dream actually meant she was infused with the DNA of a Galapagos penguin- or at least that's what a certain mysterious blond haired boy tells her. However, right after being informed of her new abilities, Umeko hears her friend's screams and goes to aid Natasha, and helps her transform too. The two of them are able to defeat the monster together and then are taken back to the café to become the replacement Mew team. : Natasha and Umeko both agree to keep their identities secret from their friends and family. Umeko has little trouble with this and easily keeps up her normal life. 'New Teammates, New Enemies' : As time goes by, Umeko becomes more distant from Rinzen, which she doesn't really pay a lot of mind to. When Aoi harasses the trio at the club room again, Umeko is the first to defend the club, and butts heads with Aoi aggressively until Mikan steps in to appease the matter. As expected, Umeko fawns over Mikan for helping them out. When Aoi joins the team later that day, Umeko is mostly very standoffish to her and frequently butts heads with the older girl. : Umeko is also pivotal in Natasha's discovery of Mikan's secret. She dares Natasha to go into the changing room, but later when Natasha and Mikan have begun to be friends, Umeko begins to display a lot of jealousy towards Natasha. They eventually fight when Natasha becomes Mikan's girlfriend and the two barely talk to each other during school or work at the café. As Natasha even misses a couple of shifts because of dates, Umeko ends up having to even do more work and face more Chimeras because of her friend's absence. Eventually when a Chimera attacks Natasha and Mikan during a date, Umeko appears and jeers at Natasha for being so lazy and busy with her new apparent boyfriend. When Mikan's true gender and status as a Mew is revealed however, and Natasha gives an explanation as to what happened after the fight, Umeko is quick to forgive and the two return to their previous close relationship. 'A Foe in Mew's clothing' : Umeko manages to convince Aoi to join Natasha and herself in a shopping adventure in an attempt to get along with Aoi better -which is unfortunately cut short after an interruption by Sofure (and Ryou). Umeko and Aoi do find mutual ground though in their mutual distaste for Sofure, and work together to repel her. : It's soon clear that this random attack was just the first of many, as soon alien attacks, from Chimera, Kashi and Sofure begin plaguing the city, stretching the Replacement team thin. Umeko, being one of the most skilled of the team at this point is particularly affected, having to exhaust herself constantly fighting against threats. This means he too fails to notice the impending crisis with Rinzen. She is as surprised as the rest of the girls when it's revealed that Rinzen has turned into an evil Mew, but like Natasha is inclined into thinking that Rinzen was brainwashed. Thus, when Rinzen does join the team, Umeko welcome her with open arms. : When Akito and Mikan's relationship comes to light, Umeko makes sure to comfort Natasha first, though she also makes a large effort to keep the peace between Natasha and Mikan. Soon Anei begins attacking too, which further strains Umeko's abilities, as even she can't battle Anei alone. 'The Scientist's True Intentions' : Now with attacks from Anei coming left right and center, Umeko and the rest of the girls are on constant watch, even having to take time away from school to watch the city and themselves. When the Aliens arrive at the Café in peace, Umeko first thinks it's a trap, and stays on guard throughout their interactions. She's quite sceptical of letting Natasha and Kashi go alone to rescue the Original Mew team, but agrees with the rest that her skills are necessary to the first team who would fight the super Chimera animals. : Umeko along with the rest of the group fend off the super-Chimeras but are not able to fight Shinichi when he transforms into a Chimera-human-Mew eldritch abomination. She is rescued by Ryou and Teru with the DNA cleanser and that returns her to a fully human body. She happily returns to a normal life alongside the rest of her team. Relationships Natasha Hoshimi Umeko and Natasha have been friends for several years, and Umeko naturally looks after Natasha, treating her as another younger sibling. Even though the two have very different personalities, they still get along incredibly well. Umeko is much more hot blooded and will tend to stand up for Natasha often, and Natasha usually is the one to calm Umeko down. When Natasha and Mikan's relationship develops, Umeko feels very betrayed, and withdraws from her friend. She even joins in with other girls to taunt Natasha, out of spite. However when everything about the situation comes to light, Umeko is quick to apologise to Natasha and the two resume their previous relationship with no hard feelings. Later, when Natasha herself experiences heartbreak, she comforts her friend, but tries to maintain the good relations with Mikan, as she doesn't want to make the rift bigger. Umeko continues to be concerned about Natasha's safety throughout the rest of the story and always looks out for her. Akito Minami Akito and Umeko have quite a casual, jovial friendship. They don't often spend a lot of time together, as she only really knows Akito through Natasha, but nevertheless the two have similar, relaxed and confident personalities that go well together. Umeko is always the first to tease and joke around with Akito, and he is always willing to play along. Umeko is often the one who also suggests Akito brings along Mikan, since she has a crush on them. She is aware of Natasha's crush on Akito, which is why she is initially welcoming of Akito's company. When he ends up starting a relationship with Mikan, she inevitably puts the most blame on him, as she's best friends with Natasha and become very close to Mikan at this point. However she never really holds in against him, and when Natasha gets over it, she is open to becoming friends with Akito again, especially when she sees how happy Mikan is with him. Rinzen Sakuranbo Umeko likes Rinzen, but perhaps doesn't click with her as much as with Natasha. Another person Natasha introduced her too, she became friends quickly but doesn't really have much in common with Rinzen and unfortunately this means for them there isn't often much for he two to talk about when they are alone together. She doesn't dislike Rinzen, and often looks out for her too, but she isn't nearly as close to her as Natasha is. She is very guilty of neglecting Rinzen and unintentionally enables Natasha to distance herself from the girl, as the two let their Mew duties get in the way of maintaining their friendship with Rinzen. When Rinzen is revealed to have become evil, Umeko defends her still, and does not think that Rinzen could have really been an enemy all along. He faith is rewarded as Rinzen turns out to be the final team member and Umeko happily welcomes her in, and the two continue their friendship after Umeko apologizes for neglecting her. Mikan Koushaku Umeko, like many other girls in her school had a giant crush on Mikan. She, however, had the privilege of actually being acquaintances with them, and chose to exploit this as much as she could, often convincing their mutual friend Akito into bringing Mikan along with him if they were going to do something together. However Umeko never really had a one on one conversation with Mikan and didn't really have much other than their reputation to base her feelings on. When Mikan and Natasha are seemingly dating, it causes a rift between Natasha and Umeko but cuts off almost all contact between Mikan and Umeko for a while, as Umeko is too wrapped up in her own bitterness to even really think about Mikan. After their gender is revealed to Umeko though, she quickly forgives both Mikan and Natasha for their actions and she begins to start a real relationship with Mikan as a teammate and a friend. Umeko also tries to ease the strain between Mikan and Natasha when that drama happens. Aoi Kinomi Aoi and Umeko initially shared a very contentious relationship. Aoi antagonized the Mew fan club, not thinking it was a valid club for the school to uphold, and she would constantly butt heads with Umeko over the club's survival. Aoi is revealed as a Mew when she actually picks a fight with Umeko at the café. Having being forced to work together Umeko still argues with Aoi but also tries more than the older girl to make a friendship, inviting her out to shop with Natasha and herself. They bond over their shared hatred for Sofure, and this leads to a development in their relationship; they become close because of their shared ambitious personalities and are able to coordinate to fight Chimeras more effectively. Still, Aoi is more logical and ruthless than Umeko, so when matters of morality are in question, they still argue about what's the correct course of action (such as when trusting Rinzen and or the aliens). Ryou Shirogane Umeko again finds another sparring partner with her relationship with Ryou. Unlike Natasha she doesn't take kindly to Ryou's forward and mischievous attitude towards his employees and then also doesn't enjoy how serious he can be at times either. So she often argues with him too, and usually contests every decision he makes for the team, though she is stifled by Natasha. Keiichiro Akasaka Umeko doesn't really mind Keiichiro, and sometimes attempts to joke with him, though he doesn't think much of it. They get along well and when Natasha isn't around he's the one that will calm Umeko down when her disagreements with Ryou or Aoi get out of hand. Sofure Umeko despised Sofure the moment she met her. Both their personalities are actually surprisingly similar- both are quite argumentative and very proud and Umeko easily dislikes Sofure's confident attitude. She and Aoi even bond over their mutual spite of Sofure. When they eventually have to work together neither are quite happy about it but they comply for the sake of their comrades. Skills and Abilities As Mew Mew Plum, Umeko has access to better strength and agility, just like the other Mews. In the team, she is the most adept at combat, being a heavy hitter, athletic and having a wide range of used for her weapon. Her weapon is the Plum Scythe, which is a large scythe with blades reminiscent of hearts and a black pole. She mainly uses it to bludgeon and slash at foes, but she can also use her move: 'Ribbon Plum Decimation': Dark elemental attack, unleashes a devastating blow to the enemy. Gallery Omgume.png Requestmewplum.png Ume.png Umewait.png squareume.png Navigation Category:Nominated Mews Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Mew Mews Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Females Category:Replacement Mew Team Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Shiny's Ocs Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Scythes Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews Category:Weapon Users: Darkness